April Fools Day Challenge
by Lucia I. Legaia Tanaka
Summary: T2M Clan challenge! Three authors are pranked!


April Fools!  
  
Lucia: *cackles*  
  
Keno: T2M! Run! Save yourselves! This is an April Fools Day challenge fic! Run-  
  
Lucia: *grasps Kenoshoro by the neck* No. You will NOT ruin my fun. Understand? *eyes take a malificent shade of violet*  
  
Keno: *squeaks and holds up diclamier* "Lucia is being a bitch, but she only owns this story and herself. She means no offense to anyone. But still. Quiver in fear you tiny fools."  
  
Lucia: *grins toothily* There will be no A/N's at the end of this fic so here are the instructions to the three authors/esses in this fic.  
  
One -Reply to the fic with your own. You must forfill the *achem* requirements before things go back to normal. Two -Any questions should be expressed in a review or E-Mail to yours truly. Three -They are some exceptions to the things you will have to put up with. Such as major projects that would be seriously hindered by this. Four -I only used these three people because I brainstormed this the same day I wrote it and put it online. Therefore, I only had time to do certain people. Gomen, minna-san.  
  
Lucia: Authors in this fic, write a reply fic on how you sort out the problems. A certain author has means of using a VERY advanced lab; Remember, don't make it too easy, ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucia Tanaka stumbled into her Author Space apartment, bringing new definition to the phrase "Exhasted but happy." How could she not be. She had just sabataged three incredible powerful Authors/ess's apartments to pull off her grand scheme. She smiled as she pictured the aghast faces of the three where they found out what she'd done. Lucia was now happily sure she was going to hell.  
  
"Kenoshoro!" Lucia's low voice called to the darkness as she collapsed into the computer chair infront of her supercomputer. She loved this chair. It was steely black with silver armrests and could be moved by a tap of a control.  
  
The summoned tall white cabbitt stood to his Master's left. Lucia had recently made him taller to impress his lady cabbitt friends. He now stood about three foot two. He wore a highly taliored blood red tuxedo as well as walking with a black cane with a large diamond on the end. He kept his face impassive, as Ms. Tanaka liked when she was malificence impersonated.  
  
"Yes, Madam. How can I be of service." I wasn't a question. He knew better than to think she called to him for nothing.  
  
"Kenoshoro, my sweet. At seven o'clock, I want you to activate and recorded the happening in camera termimals 7 through 30. Do not allow anyone but myself into the Labortory after that time. Do not accept guests unless you are in mortal danger. Do you understand?" Lucia turned to Kenoshoro. He nodded. She sneered to herself.  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taro MD opened blearly eyes the next morning at about eight. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before sighing, figuring out it wasn't going to do anything remotely interesting, and getting slowly up from bed. I wore simple red PJ's in honor of Gryffindor, the Hogwarts house his best friend Andrew put him in on the FanFic "A Box Wrapped in Sanity." Taro gave a long streatch that popped his back before heading downstairs.  
  
Taro reached the kitchen in his two story apartment and stopped dead. On his dining table, usually clear of anything and everything unless he had company such as theT2M Clan or Hina (who was visiting Japan), had a brown paper bag on it. It wouldn't have caught his attention if he hadn't of cleaned the messy house a bit last night. It was a good-sized bag, probably able to carry three World Books, and was rather insignificant except it had a symbol on it.  
  
A large, fancy moonlight blue circle with three words in loopy writing;  
  
'Nocens Concilio Pontentia'  
Taro frowned. "Strange. . . " he mumbled. He cautionously picked up the bag and rolled the top open. Inside lay a bakery box. He put the box on the table and opened it. There were apitising cookies inside. They were softdough, lightly cooked, and had a large amount a white icing on them.  
  
Taro's frown continued to deeped. Who would send him cookies and why? He racked his brain. A fan of the T2M stories? Hina? The latter seemed most likely. He smiled. That's it. Hina sent him cookies.  
  
Taro picked up one of the bigger cookies and bit into it, then instantly inhaled three more. He paused only to get a glass of milk before starting to consume the rest. An hour later, Taro polished off the last cookie with a wide grin. He wrote a mental note to repay Hina later. "Bloody hell. That was heaven." Taro mumbled as her sat in a chair.  
  
Suddenly and with reason, a butterfly appeared out of nowhere and circled Taro's head. The British Punisher raised an eyebrow. Another cute butterfly flittered in and followed suit. That one was soon followed by many more until Taro's vision was full of multi-coloured wings.  
  
"Damn things. Shoo!" He swiped at a few. As soon as he did that, the swarm flew at him with a silent war cry, biting him. For a split second Taro wondered how they were biting him since butterflies didn't bite humans.  
  
"Arg!" Taro bolted. He may have been one of the most powerful authors of this century but he didn't like things flying into his eyes. He found the brown bag and pulled over his head. He could her little *thuds* as the insects fought to get at him. A piece of computer paper fell out of the bag. Taro picked it up and read;  
  
"Oh brave brit of the Clan,  
  
I'm afraid you've been tied to my plan.  
  
While your snack was grand, you will pay  
  
So watch your words and what you say.  
  
I love games so here goes,  
  
Give it your all, it really shows.  
  
These butterflies don't like to hear  
  
Explict words from you, my dear.  
  
But do be kind to hear me out  
  
Before you become upset and shout.  
  
Not one swear word for a week  
  
'Tis shall prove who is strong or meek.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Lady of the Night"  
  
Taro glared as the butterflies started to calm down and explore the room. Taro sighed. "No swearing huh? Why the Hel- erm, heck would someone do that?" Taro asked the butterflies but now that he wasn't breaking any rules, they couldn't care less.  
  
How was Taro to get rid of these menaces?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucia laughed quietly as she watched her handiwork. Taro could not say any swear words. Quite a feat for him. Lucia turned the screen to her next victum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew poured himself a cup of coffee, stirring some creamer into it. He sighed slightly. Time to get to work on preparing T2M 2003.  
  
He sat infront of his computer and flipped it on.  
  
Andrew Joshua Talon's eyes floated about as he sipped his coffee. It was 7:37 am. He had woken up and found that he couldn't get back to sleep. So he got up to woke. He was dressed in a long, warm bathrobe and slippers over PJ's. The house was chilly so he wore slippers on his feet.  
  
He'd come back to his apartment from the Hinata to check up on his apartment and to do work without "The bitch from Hell" bugging him. Andrew's PC beeped. Andrew gaped at the short message on the screen.  
  
'I know who you did last summer.' The message said. Andrew's face burned with fury. That bastard THA wouldn't give it up! Andrew set his fingers on the keys a started to type.  
  
Andrew meant to type "Drown in fire, you jealous asshole."  
  
It came out "Drwn n fr, y jls sshl." Andrew blinked at the screen. He quickly tried to correct the mistakes.  
  
The message stayed the same. Andrew frowned deeply. Who broke his wonderful PC? Another message replaced the one he thought was from THA.  
  
'Missing something, Mr. Talon? Try saying "Ambidexterity".'  
  
Andrew stared, mouth agape. He sat for several minutes before trying what the message said. "Mbdxtrty" Andrew said instead. A realization hit him.  
  
"My vwls r gn!" He exclaimed. His vowles were gone. He could only speak consanants. Andrew leaned forward on the desk and glared at the computer screen. "Wh r y!?" he yelled. The screen answered;  
  
"A friend of yours. Don't get so angry, Andrew. It can be fixed."  
  
Andrew shook with fury. While he was gone, someone DARED to break in and sabatage his PC!  
  
"Wht d y wnt!?" he exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"To have some fun. Really, Andrew, you know I just love to study humans and how they react in drastic situations. I told you that, did I not?"  
  
Andrew stopped. This sound so familiar. It was for sure someone from the Clan. But he couldn't quite place it. Everything from the vocabulary to the taunting nature screamed at him. He KNEW this person.  
  
"I'm very busy, I'm afraid. Places to go, things to do, people to humilate and antagonize. We shall speak soon."  
  
"WT!" Andrew tried his most confusing question again. "Wh r y?"  
  
For five minutes, nothing moved. Andrew began to think whoever it was had gone. Until. . .  
  
"A lover of knowledge, one who strides to prove herself, and a human with a lust for power over others. Don't ever understimated me because of age.  
  
Oh and Andrew.  
  
Hv vry Hppy Prl Fls Dy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tori Ichimura was having a very boring day. No e-mails, no calls, off of work, and running low on "Mike's Hard Lemonade." Not a good day. But it was about to get interesting.  
  
Tori looked up from her AIM to Heero Yuy as there was a knock at her door. "BRB." Tori typed before sprinting to the apartment door. Outside was a UPS worker holding a very large box. He gave her a cheery smile.  
  
"Are you Miss Ichimura?" Tori nodded. "Well, I have a package for you from a Ms. Yasha Shukketsushi. If you'd sign here. . . "  
  
A few moments later Tori looked at the small brown box. I had the words "Diligo Caedo" in fancy black script. Tori didn't know what that meant but it sounded innocent enough. Like a French company of some sort.  
  
Tori carefully pulled off the lid to the box to find a small creature inside, smiling.  
  
"Hullo! I'm Maximillion Bartholomew Schmidt. I'm a gnome!" the small creature looked up at Tori with wide, happy eyes. It had reddish brown skin, a long nose, messy black hair, and shabby clothes.  
  
"Um. . . May I help you?" Tori asked in a quiet voice. I gnome hopped out of it box a sat on the table, still smiling at Tori.  
  
"Oh no no no no no! May I help you, my love?" The gnome kissed Tori's hand. Tori responded in the only currently logical way.  
  
"KEWAGA!" she yelled for her trusty muse. Ke appeared out of a puff of logic and promptly groaned.  
  
"What?!" Ke snapped.  
  
"What is THIS?! A joke to tease me about Talon-kun?" Tori said angrily. Ke looked at the gnome who was still beaming at his Authoress. He raised a ferret eyebrow.  
  
"I've got no idea what the hell THAT is. But it seems to like you, Tori." The gnome looked at Ke and glared.  
  
"My lovely lady, I shall slay this dragon in your honor!" The gnome charged at Ke, knocking him off the table. It smiled proudly and bowed to Tori.  
  
"What are you doing here, um. . . Maximillion?" Tori asked while leaning over to make sure Ke was alright.  
  
"Why I am smitten by your goddess-like beauty! I shall prove my love for you!" It cheered before running out the door. Tori blinked several times before being interrupted from this activity by her PC yelling that she had mail. Tori strode over to it and called up the e-mail.  
  
"Lady Ichimura,  
  
I hope you enjoyed my gift to you. You are such a fan of romance I couldn't resist. Do you like him?  
  
I bet he'll drive you up the wall soon so here is why he's here;  
  
Max is a gnome attracted to either sex. He looks for people with a certain quality and falls for the one with that quality.  
  
What is that quality you ask? Why, he loves anyone with two-toned hair.  
  
So here's you choices; Either dye your precious hair, or turn him onto a fellow author/ess. Whom will you betray?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Shadow Walker  
  
PS: Max may get a bit stir crazy. Have fun!"  
  
At that moment, Maximillion came back in with a handful of weeds, with the roots attached. "Flowers for my lovely flower!"  
  
Tori groaned. Whoever did this would seriously pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucia cackled and happily clapped her gloved hands. Every author thought they were SO smooth. Well, who ruled the roost now? 


End file.
